Talk:Alex Mercer
Archive 1 WHAT? Wait just one damn second! Mercer never had a plot to spread the infection beyond NYZ! What the hell is this article talking about? We spent the entire last game fighting the infection and WE FUCKING CONSUMED THEIR DAMN LEADER! I demand that that peice of the article be removed! - unregistered user (02:13, 2011 April 12) I'm sorry friend but it has been confirmed, Alex is the new infected leader and wants to spread the virus beyond the New York Zone. Don't worry thought i'm sure that he has some hidden agenda for this madness, i wasn't happy when i heard about it either :The information about Mercer willing to spread the virus, is from the March 2011 issue of EMG magazine. This interview with a developer states that Mercer wanted Heller as his "lieutenant" his own "Prototype", however it hasn't been stated that Mercer has become the new leader of the infected. DeadVenom01 please provide a source for your new information. And "unregistered user" our articles are mostly sourced, please check the notes and reference section to clarify. [[User_Talk:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] 04:14, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :: MY FRIENDS!!! : i love the game as much you love it tooo but lets think... Alex Mercer was a person qith a girlfriend and a lovely sister.. but these Fuckin` military take that all away , imagine it You cant eaat , nor have a girlfriend and you are a monster!!!all the people hate you for this I think that he syould get even ... and take the fckin Virus Out of new york city!!!!!!!!! Sign: Mango989 from Ecuador (02:41, 2011 July 7) :I hate how the guys who made this game just make it so Alex Mercer, who in the previous game saved New York and then showed a great deal of disgust in the former Alex Mercer for unleashing the virus to begin with, out of no where decides he wants to instead infect the city he fought to save, kill millions in the same manner he criticised the original Mercer for, and become the new infected leader. I keep hoping that there's some explanation, like maybe Alex Mercer isn't REALLY the new infected leader and Blackwatch just assumes he is, or something. Bloodtom1 19:17, October 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmm, Blackwatch still blames Mercer for causing the infection even though it was Greene who accelerated it's growth and spread. Radical will have an explanation for this change of Alex Mercer. --[[User_talk:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] ''Gentek'' 19:28, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :i wonder if i am the only person to whom alex being the leader of the infected makes sense. he consumed elizabeth greene and when he consumes someone he gains their powers, so when he consumed greene he became the leader of the infected. he must have realized this somewhere in between the end of prototype 1 and the start of prototype 2.Plazmos 01:19, February 10, 2012 (UTC)plazmos 11:18AM february 2, 2012 :It may be like this: Mercer is ALWAYS in Red Zone, fending off the infected lead by someone (maybe Pariah?) but Blackwatch says he's an linfected leader. Let's gust wait for the game to release. Fanina 15:05, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Quotes Here are some good quotes Alex spoke in the Game, to be late rput up in the Quotes section: *I looked for the truth. Found it. Didn't like it.Wish to hell I could forget it. *Alex Mercer. The City suffered for his mistakes. For what he did at Pen station and whoever he was, that's a part of me. *When I close my eyes, I see the memories of a thousand dead men screaming as I take their lives. Moments I will relive forever. *What have I become? Something less than human, but also something more. Sorry, Forgot to sign. [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 14:56, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Where can i get a bigger version of the Deadly Shape Shifting Picture? ShenLong Kazama 20:43, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :For what purpose? [[User_Talk:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] 13:01, May 30, 2011 (UTC) The mess I really like the game but this wiki is such a mess! Take this article for example - it has absolutely mixed TWO DIFFERENT CHARACTERS, that is - Alex and Zeus. The former was a crazy scientist with some important relevance to the story but he was already dead prior to it! It is clearly revealed that Zeus is just a physical manifestation of the virus which consumed Alex's body and believed he is Alex because, like ALWAYS IN THE ENTIRE GAME, it consumed Alex's memories, too. There should be two separate articles, in fact, to avoid confusion. Faust-RSI 20:08, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :Let me tell you something that was clarified long time ago. The virus did not consume Alex, it reanimated his body. When he was shot, he dropped the vial containing the virus, which entered his body. So basically it's still Alex Mercer but with enhanced abilities. And all along the game, the virus considers itself as Alex Mercer. So the article stays and will not be split into two. Even the developers at Radical Entertainment call him Alex and not the virus. Zeus was a code name given by Blackwatch since they thought Alex was a unique infected individual. And don't you dare say this wiki is messed up when you do not even contribute. Why not try and revamp the articles instead of complaining? --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 21:39, July 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Wow... Just wow, man. Clarified by whom, you? I'd like there would be something like facepalm smile, too bad there isn't. Virus did consume entire Alex body, there was the whole chapter in the game dedicated to it. Alex being virus was one of the most important and most interesting revelations of the game, the unique idea of the game all players around the world are talking about. Yes, virus still considers himself Alex and it's called Alex for the reasons I've mentioned. But it doesn't made him the REAL Alex. He is a clone based on virus rather than on human cells. And, my boy, don't you dare to point me what to do, who do you think you are? And I have contributed to numerous wiki's on different languages, but I won't contribute to this wiki because of people like you reverting changes that makes sense to those they like. Faust-RSI 05:34, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Faust, you came to the Prototype Wiki with disrespectful words and intentions. You claimed to it be a "mess" when Vatsa, myself, and many others have worked hard to make this a reader-friendly site with easily accessible information. Like Vatsa said, you should contribute to the Wiki instead of making accusations that we are incompetent. If you were not raised with proper manners, I am sorry, but the rest of the world still expects them from you nonetheless. I can assure you that if you continue to act in this way you will not be welcomed on this Wiki and that would make it nigh impossible for you to work with us. Also, in your First post you stated that Mercer and the Virus were "too" separate characters. The grammatically correct word to be used is "two". And your third sentence in your second post is lacking in cohesiveness. Have a nice day. Shivalry 05:30, July 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::Bla bla bla, you're sure funny. Such an amount of words and nothing on the topic, sorry I can't take you seriously. And who are you - English teacher? lmao! Better watch your grammar ;) Come back when you'll have something relevant to say Faust-RSI 06:17, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::"Virus did consume entire Alex body, there was the whole chapter in the game dedicated to it." Dude, the virus never consumed his body, literally. When he fell over the broken vial, the contents of it, meaning the virus entered into his body through the wounds already caused by gunshots. It is still Alex Mercer's body, still human cells except repurposed by the virus to suit it's needs. --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 06:32, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::The "mad scientist" part of Alex's life is more like a history of the playable Alex than deserving of its own page. And the virus did not consume his body, it infected it. Also the infected Alex is what everyone who searches ALEX MERCER is looking for, and so shouldn't be split for that reason either. It is also only the military who call Mercer Zeus and so wouldn't be a suitable name under the same logic you don't have a separate area for COPPERHEAD from HYDRA.PARIAH 05:30, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::Well let's just say Alex's body is virus manifesting itself, while keeping original Alex's mind. Fanina 14:11, April 28, 2012 (UTC) I might be late to comment on this topic but, had to say. Remeber what Alex say's after the credits? "My name is Alex Mercer and my work is almost done." He doesn't say "My name is Prototype and my work is almost done." I know this is nothing, but had to add my opinion. 07:14, August 15, 2011 (UTC) @Faust-RSI alright, ive had it! normally i would try to stay diplomatic in these situations, but your disrespect has forced my hand. Vasta, Shivary, and the others have worked really hard on this wiki, and while i have as of this point made no edits to any article, i have a right to speak up in their defense. i've had no trouble finding anything on this wiki. if you were to play the whole game, you would have heard that mercers ORIGINAL body was taken away, and the blacklight virus recreated his genetic structure. your statment is untrue, and i expect you to correct yourself. thank you. oh, and Vasta, i was the one who posted the comment about mercer leading the infected earlier this year, and i was very pleased with your response. thank you. BJ 02:47, december 20, 2011 Weakness You know the thing on Mercers back these things if you stab a large knife or sworde into it will it kill him or severley damedge him and if someone cuts his head clean of like if a Predator threw his smart disc at him and it cut his head clean of even cleaner then what it did to the beaf in Predator 2 couled that kill him. :First of all, sign your posts on talk pages and forums with four tilds (~). No as for the image, PSU (or whatever the watermark) has been misguiding you. One of the images is just a tribal design on Mercer's jacket. Another image is of Mercer infected with the Parasite aka Cure developed by Blackwatch and when he was injected with that, transformations were impossible. And yet he has his claws are active. --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 03:41, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :Yes im aware of that it was the best pic i couled find but can you answer the questionTomahawk23 23:34, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Technically, Mercer can't be killed. Any presence of fresh biomass of any form and he can regenerate using it. This is shown after the nuclear blast at the end game. But the infection was just a temporary and when Blackwatch injected it, they were hoping it would create a cure while weakening him. Even if the parasite growing on his back was severed it would still regenerate seeing as it was part of his body. --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 04:04, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ::So what your saying is he has no weekness and his head wouled regenerate if it was cut clean of or the head wouled come back to the body unless taken away from the body but and he couled be decapiated and live like is their any form of death that couled kill him you did say TechnicallyTomahawk23 02:36, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Yes, that is his nature or rather the nature/purpose of the virus he was infected with. It eventually adapts to any weakness it's host experiences. It regenerates itself and is capable of creating an immunity. althought I doubt that Radical or anyone would want to decapitate him and separate his parts. Even if that is done he can still grow the body parts he is missing, now do not ask what happens to the decapitated parts as I have never thought about such a thing. --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 14:15, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Just one more thing if he s infected with the virus and he s stabed in that area where the lump or somethen is will that kill him if the blade goes deep enough Tomahawk23 17:18, September 17, 2011 (UTC) : Nowhere in the game is it suggested that it would kill him. Also just for clarification you're talking about the parasite CROSS injects him with, yes? If so then (just speaking purely hypothetically) I don't believe it would kill him anyway. In the cutscene after the injection several bullets fly through that patch and Mercer continues onwards as normal (minus his powers of course), just before control is given back to the player.PARIAH 05:14, December 15, 2011 (UTC) is He conscious? We all no tht hes become a monster, but ive been wanting 2 ask this question. Is he alive or dead? I mean is he conscious of this or is this another being that has taken the form of him? Heavyweaponsguy 00:32, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :He was conscious and aware of his actions in the first game but we still do not know why he's prepared to spread the virus in the second game. --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 04:57, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :Alex Mercer's thoughts and personality (his soul, if you will) was consumed by the virus. You could say Alex Mercer is dead, but in a way he lives on as ZEUS, because ZEUS initially thought it was Alex Mercer and does seem to mainly use that identity. But ZEUS also has the memories and personalities of everyone else it has consumed. It's no longer really a question of Alex knowing he's infected---Alex and the virus are one and the same. ::Finally, someone who makes sense.. --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 01:48, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Image Change I was just wondering if a more suitable main image of Alex could be found. DOn't get me wrong the one there is of good resolution and display, but it shows Alex with his original concept claw power which wasn't actually implemented in the game and so may be confusing to some. I would do it myself but I'm fairly bad at the editing of anything other than text.PARIAH 05:34, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :I did request Radical for a full body image, but hey haven't responded and if captured in-game we'll have to use a cropped image. So, we stick with this image for now.. --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 02:12, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Get to kill do you know if hes going to be killed in the second game. 15:13, January 7, 2012 (UTC)zim :Not sure about the story yet, so we do not know if Heller kills him.. --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 02:12, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Alex infecting Heller Why do people think in this picture that alex is infecting heller? i think mercer is about to show heller what actually happend to heller's family by impaling him with his fist. This might show after the first part of the battle it could show heller getting picked up by mercer and then heller might have said "go on, kill me like the way you killed my family!" then alex could impale him and show memories of what happend and then alex let's go of heller and says "i did not mean kill them, it was the virus that killed them, so what will you do join me and spread the virus or remain enemies with me" then you might get the choice to forgive or carry on fighting him.Bolandjj98 18:35, January 20, 2012 (UTC)Bolandjj98 :Possibility, until confirmed this is the only image we have to portray a confrontation between Mercer and Heller. A few concepts have displayed Heller with his military fear in the Red Zone, but since they are concepts then can be changed in the game..--[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 02:12, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :I've got a question. I've seen multiple times that Heller was supposedly mortally wounded when Zeus infected him...but in one of the story previews, Heller looks pretty much unharmed when he confronts Zeus. If anything, it looked to me like if anyone wounded Heller, it was Zeus. So which is it? Is this one of those unknown things? Or did I miss something? Thanatos606 01:05, March 30, 2012 (UTC) ::If you remember the G4 preview, this image was after Heller escaped from the Gentek facility he was being held. Mercer trying to convince Heller that he did not kill his family (Or something like that).. --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 08:00, April 4, 2012 (UTC) ::This image is when Mercer tries to consume Heller. 05:26, April 29, 2012 (UTC) At the user above: Well done genius. You do realize that this discussion is old? It was discussed before the game was released and obviously everyone speculated. Read the date before commenting. -- 05:41, April 29, 2012 (UTC) A Question of Tense and Content I was wondering if the Alex Mercer article might be switched to the past tense when describing the events of the first game. It comes across as strange and awkward as the early life section of his biography is in the past tense. Would this be acceptable? Also, why aren't the events of the recent comics included in the article? Ravenfirelight 23:12, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :I apologize for the delay in information update. I decided to re-write this article but due to personal issues, it has been delayed. And yes, it is being written in past tense.. --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 04:51, April 19, 2012 (UTC) ::I can do it if you like. Ravenfirelight 10:23, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Mercer's motives? I hope that I am not messing up your guys' organization, on this page, but.... I'm inclined to agree, that Mercer's intentions for deciding to infect someone are a unmeasurably curious. But, is it at all possible that Mercer would be using the new guy as "help" to take down more of the military that they are against, AND the infected? Or heave somebody "walk a mile in his shoes?" Again, I am sorry, if I messed up something on this site, and did not mean to. I've never posted on a wiki site, before, so I'm kind of nervous. I was curious if this theory would be considered "valid," or a waste of time contemplating. 01:56, April 20, 2012 (UTC) :Well the devs did say Mercer has his own plans. Maybe he just wants Blackwatch and Gentek out of the way and has a way of dealing Heller after he's done the damage. And no. You have not messed with any formatting here.. :) --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 02:22, April 20, 2012 (UTC) :So, perhaps he's not bad, just setting his own plan in motion. If he wants to purge the city clean of the virus, maybe he and Heller will wittle it down to just the two of them (As you mentioned). They both hate the virus, so perhaps they'll destroy eachother in the end. :Thank you. I've never posted in any of these, before. I don't know how to reply, and wonder if I'm doing it wrong editing to post. :SX VECTER 02:36, April 20, 2012 (UTC)X_VECTER :You can't forget about The Anchor. Unless Radical decided to pull another dick move and make The Anchor turn out to be a dream or something (which I wouldn't put past them at this point), I doubt Zeus' ultimate goal would be something good. Thanatos606 02:42, April 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Maybe Dana managed to convince him about that a general purge he had thought about in Anchor. On a side note, guy who wrote the comics is also the writer for the game's story.. --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 03:00, April 20, 2012 (UTC) ::I haven't heard about any comics, by the creator. Are they any good? ::I've forgotten about The Anchor. What happened in there?X VECTER 03:04, April 20, 2012 (UTC)X_VECTER ::That's just as bad. Only one important thing happened in The Anchor, and that was Zeus' decision at the end. Without that, it's just 28 pages of Zeus whining about humanity. So Dana convincing him otherwise did nothing more than make that entire comic a waste of $2 and my time. Thanatos606 03:17, April 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh! I thought that it was a chapter title in the game. Okay. That was a comic. I've not read a single of the... 6 issues. ::So, she convinces him to "purge," or destroy?X VECTER 03:23, April 20, 2012 (UTC)X_VECTER ::No, Dana isn't in it. Zeus' travels around the world (cross-country bitchfest) trying to find a reason to join humanity. He doesn't find a good reason, goes into the mountains, some stuff happens, he develops a crush on a girl and her father is kind to him. More stuff happens, Zeus ' finds out that the old man used to be an extortionist. The situation ends with Zeus stabbing a repentant old man in the throat and trying to run off with the girl. The girl turns out to be a bitch, steals Zeus' money, and shoots him. He kills her and decides that humanity isn't worth joining. Apparently, Zeus was incapable of googling up the location of nearest charity event. That would've helped him find caring people. But noooooo, he just walks around randomly, hoping he'll run into a good person by chance. Thanatos606 03:29, April 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Hearing that.... I may not even play Prototype 2. I would hate to have to put up with that. I don't like the idea of playing this Heller, but the first one wasn't entire all that. Perhaps curiosity will grab the best of me, though.X VECTER 03:40, April 20, 2012 (UTC)X_VECTER :::The Anchor is a comic book and the events Thanatos explained if not from the game. Prototype 2 isn't out until April 24 and none of these events are in-game. Thanatos, stop scaring people about Prototype 2 being a waste of time. All you've seen are a few trailers and 40 minutes of incomplete gameplay like everyone else.. --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 03:46, April 20, 2012 (UTC) :::What? I never said that Protoype 2 was a waste of time. I was talking about The Anchor. If Dana convinced Zeus' not to commit to his plan, then The Anchor was a waste of time. Prototype 2 is going to be a badass game. If I thought Prototype 2 was a waste of time, why would I bother being on the Wiki? That's only something a Troll would do. Thanatos606 03:52, April 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, Prototype 2 is going to be a badass game. Guess I was wrong in doubting you, but your recent comments made me think you were a bit paranoid about the story.. XD --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 03:58, April 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh, I'm very paranoid about the story (I guess that's what happens when commercials lie to you for 2 years), but that's nowhere near enough to stop me from getting the game at this point. It's already been paid for. Thanatos606 04:04, April 20, 2012 (UTC) :::No, Thanatos is not the one scaring me away. I am just teetering on playing P2 a lot. Odds are, I'll end up playing it. I just see it as, I was hyped up for Prototype 1 and I was let down, really badly! So... I don't want to be let down, like that. Know what I mean? Thanatos, don't worry about it. I'm sure I'll play it, anyways. :P 11:24, April 20, 2012 (UTC)X_VECTER :::I'm not so much paranoid about the story so much as bewildered. We have Mercer deciding humanity isn't really all it's cracked up to be, then blaiming it all on Gentek to Heller. My guess is that he's just manipulating Heller to get rid of Blackwatch. Heller will realize this and then the Heller vs Mercer thing will take center stage, so I don't really think that the commercials are lying, Thanatos. I'm a little worried about what they're going to do with Alex, he looks like he's coming a little close to becoming Albert Wesker, but somehow I suspect PARIAH is involved in this part of the story somehow, perhaps through Dana. "She's with us now" anyone? I have no specific expectations at this point. Ravenfirelight 14:51, April 20, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm not dumb enough to think that they won't fight eventually, but it bugs me that the game was hyped up to be 100% Heller trying to stop Zeus and Blackwatch, only for that to not be true. With what I'm seeing, I'm sure the Zeus fanboys will be happy either way. They already get their "Ultimate Shapeshifting Reward", and I use the word "Ultimate" very loosely. If that's the reward for completing Radnet, I honestly see no reason for me to complete it. I don't like Zeus, so 55 missions just to unlock his skin is more like a punishment to me. So unless there's some really good mutations near the top tier of Radnet, I won't bother with it. Thanatos606 15:04, April 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::I probably won't be bothering with it either. Extra skins have never really interested me. Well, I think it was hyped up as Heller's revenge, Heller vs Mercer being a large part of it, and I still think that is entirely true. Obviously though, things were going to be more complex than that. I believe they did outright say some time ago that Heller vs Mercer was the A-plot while accompanied by a more multi-threaded B-plot. Ravenfirelight 17:27, April 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yes, it was hyped up as Heller's revenge against Zeus, yet that's obviously being shoved into a corner for the beginning of the game. Would you be pleased if the main part of a product was hidden for most of it? It's like paying to see a Friday the 13th movie, but then the first hour of the movie is teens running around like dumbasses while Jason clips his nails in the bathroom. Basically, it's not what they said it was. All I know is that if Heller and Zeus aren't at eachothers throats before the halfway point of the game, I'm giving it to my brother and continuing with the backlog of PS3 games I've got. Because I've got no room on my shelf for games that didn't turn out to be what I'd paid for. Thanatos606 00:10, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :::: Hero or Villan? I've never played the game but now I really want to. I just want know if Alex is a hero or a villan The Great Dog Demon 02:34, April 25, 2012 (UTC) :Neither. In Prototype, he always looked out for himself and his sister. But he didn't let Blackwatch nuke Manhattan, the reason is ofcourse debatable. He wanted to join humanity, but didn't find a reason. Instead, he decided to usher in a new world and reinfected Manhattan while creating his own army. Most might consider his actions from the first game make him a Protagonist and an antagonist in the second one for infecting Manhattan again. So you get to decide what he is.. --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 04:14, April 25, 2012 (UTC) :Neither? What? I understand if you're only talking about Prototype 1, but in P2 he's a straight up villain. (Also, Protagonist and Antagonist has nothing to do with being good or bad. It's about who the story focuses on) If trying to overthrow humanity by infecting the world and doing some sort of worldwide hivemind bullshit is somehow not evil, let me know. Thanatos606 04:26, April 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Isn't it obvious I am talking about the first game? The Great Dog Demon said he hasn't played the game, so I was trying to keep it a bit neutral and spoiler free.. -_- --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 04:33, April 25, 2012 (UTC) ::It's not really obvious since you also pretty much told him Zeus' plans for P2. You spoiled waaaaay more than I did. Thanatos606 04:38, April 25, 2012 (UTC) In Prototype 2, Alex's had good intentions when he caused the second outbreak. Not to say his plan wasn't very immoral to most people's standards, or anyone but him could truly understand or appreciate it, but he did mean well. Just in a cold way. Truly, I'd say Gentek and Blackwatch are more evil than Alex is. But that's just me. --With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|''' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] You will know the truth... And the truth will set you free.. 21:58, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Gentek: Kills people for science, to create weapons, or for cures (yes, they make cure for stuff as well). Blackwatch (Post-1969): Practically just mercenaries that specialize in the neutralization of viruses. If you pay attention, you see that they don't actualy make viral weapons. They just watch over GenTek, step in when GenTek does something obscenely stupid, and makes sure their experiments don't destroy America. They're just completely ruthless in getting their job done. Even then, both P1 and P2 show that not all of Blackwatch consists of sadistic killers. Zeus/Alex Mercer: Grows spiteful of Humanity and decides to fuck it all over based solely on his own opinion and experiences. Because apparently, if he doesn't like something, he had to kill/mutate it until it fits his view of how things should be (even in P1, his solution was almost always 'Murder the shit out of anyone that crosses me'). The guy was basically Hitler with super-powers and a wider scope of who he hated. Thanatos606 23:53, May 5, 2012 (UTC) basically, hes this guy: http://infamous.wikia.com/wiki/John_White 03:20, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Judging by the game and comic, Alex came to believe that humanity was not something he wanted to be a part of, a species of selfish cruel individuals that make a show of morality. He thought that by joining humanity through the viral infection he could give it unity in a way it could never achieve on it's own. "One body, one will" or something, he said to Heller. Before he was infected he was a borderline sociopath, after he was a ruthless killer with enough of a shred of feeling to realize Blackwatch was wrong and nearly sacrifice himself saving the city. I guess the shred of morality mixed with the ruthless killer quite thoroughly and, after a reevaluation of whether humanity was better off surviving as they are, we got what we had in Prototype 2. He's a villain with slightly gray intentions, but definitely a villain. Ravenfirelight 18:51, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Well, i would like to share my opinion on this, even if i haven't completed the second game yet, and i don't want to spoil myself, in my personal opinions he is either an anti-hero or neither at all. If indeed his plans to spread the virus trough the world on the second game may be considered "evil" by normal human meanings, we must remember that he is no longer human, since his infection or whatever you may believe about Alex's fate after his death/infection (Was it even confirmed that he actually DIED? because he could've just been saved in time by the virus, and then they developed a symbiosis), he is, for all causes, no longer human, the virus has reprogrammed every single cell of his body into a more efficient system (because really, mammals aren't bio-efficient at all), the biomass, no internal organs or nothing at all. Either a living entity for the virus or a person living in symbiosis with a super evolutionary virus is up to discussion, but my point is, should his intentions still be applicable to human sights on morals? there are many persons who dislike the human race in general, called misantropists, maybe Mercer was one, and now that he's got an oportunity to erradicate humanity he's acting upon it? not to mention, absorbing the personality and memories of a person would have HORRIBLE side effects on the mind of a sentient being, maybe this has driven him insane? could've this affected Mercer's sight on humans?. 10:34, May 14, 2012 (UTC) That's...stupid. You're saying that since Zeus isn't human, it doesn't make his plan evil? Who gives a fuck what species he is now. If you've decided to wipe out/infect a sentient species just because you don't like the way they act, you're evil. There's no way around that simple little fact. Thanatos606 13:23, May 14, 2012 (UTC) That thinking is way too one-dimensional mister, and that's a pretty much childish-religious look at the concept of "Evil". 19:52, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Religious? There's nothing religious about what I said. Wiping out a sentient species just because you don't like them is evil. My way of thinking may be 'one-diminsional', but yours is just crazy. If you don't think rampant genocide isn't evil, you're a sad, sad person. Thanatos606 00:35, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Insulting something just because you can't understand it over the internet just shows how much of a primitive and immature person you are, please refrain yourself from doing so, it won't win you anything. your thinking is childish and shares an trait with the religious view of the human being always being the "good guys", just saying "he's bad because he wants to kill people"...that's not even near enough reason to call him a villain. Videogames like this and Assassins Creed try to show how grey are the intentions of the human race, how there are no "good guys" at all. Don't you remember when Heller get's pissed about Blackwatch don't caring about the 15-million persons? even from a biological point of view you could just say that Mercer just wants to "improve" the race. 04:13, May 15, 2012 (UTC) ALEX'S MUTATION DESIGNS This has irked me for quite a while. Why is it that Alex's "offensive power transformations" are so fleshy and lit up in the sequel, whereas in the first one; they were ornate and metallic? 23:10, April 26, 2012 (UTC)'Neophyte5''' Evolution, maybe? Everything about the infection (Heller, Zeus, The Evolved) are fleshy, organic, and lit up now. Thanatos606 23:18, April 26, 2012 (UTC) To be perfectly honest, I don't think there is a reason. It's just the new art direction, not uncommon in sequels. 23:40, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Dead? Spoilers below, you've been warned. While I personally haven't played the game, so I can't confirm it, some people have said that side missions reveal that Mercer had foresight to use the biomass and create a copy of himself to fight Heller, as a safeguard. While I don't know if it's just ramblings of bitter players or if anyone can confirm this, I'm throwing it out here for discussion. Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 18:39, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Don't know, we'll just have to wait for DLC. I do know one thing. There's NO WAY that such a popular character will be wiped off the face of the planet. Even if it was the real Mercer who was consumed, he'll find a way to come back. I mean, cmon, he regenerated after surviving ground zero of a nuke. Firstly, sign your comment next time. Second, wrong. Popularity isn't enough to keep Zeus alive. Characters far more popular than him have died. Thanatos606 03:21, April 28, 2012 (UTC) I have done absolutely everything in the game except completely level up Heller and not once was there anything ever said about Mercer cloning himself. --Revan's Exile 04:07, April 28, 2012 (UTC) I agree with what the guy said above me. If he can survive a nuke I'll think he'll find a way to come back this is Alex Mercer your talking about and Zeus is the codename for Alex Mercer he's not a different person just like Heller he is called test subject. I for one believe Alex Mercer will be back in Prototype 3. I'm not speculating by saying he's defo coming back I can't gurantee that. I just have a feeling he will be back. Alex Mercer 1990, April 28, 2012, 11:00, (UTC) They're two different people. Alex Mercer was shot to death. Zeus is the virus that infected his corpse and took over. Thanatos606 14:04, April 28, 2012 (UTC) No it's still the same person it's Alex Mercer I played the game and paid attention and I'll say it again they are the same person just like Heller is known as Test subject, Mercer is known as Zeus. The Virus is called blacklight him being the first blacklight being and heller being the second. Alex Mercer 1990, April 28, 2012, 16:44 (UTC) I like how people seem to think that "Playing the game" means they understood it perfectly. It's very clearly explained near the end of the game that Zeus realizes/discovers that Alex Mercer died at Penn Station, and that he himself was just the virus in Mercer's form. Thanatos606 16:05, April 28, 2012 (UTC) While the game never says that he cloned himself there is a Web of Intrigue where Mercer says that even if Heller consumes him Mercer can then consume Heller from the inside out, because he is just the virus and has no real body he can never truly be consumed Migetwars 04:09, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Which mission did you get that from? I beat all of them and watched all the memories and I don't recall one of Mercer saying that. Sgt. Maine 04:28, May 3, 2012 (UTC) I don't get this either, but what Migetwars said would make sense. I mean after all, Zeus was supposed to be the embodiment of the virus, it isn't really logical to be killed by something he himself created, something that's supposed to be weaker than him. I can buy that he was consumed by Heller, but not killed. Maybe we'll see something left of Mercer inside Heller's head, trying to influence him. I don't know, but it would be kinda sad seeing him go.. Killeras 19:39, May 3, 2012 (UTC) -Sigh- Not logical? Have you ever played a video-game or watched a sci-fi movie before? People get killed by their creations ALL THE DAMN TIME. Heller was only weaker at the start, when he was first infected. Also, there's no W.O.I. that says Zeus is capable of survivng that way. (Or at least I haven't seen it yet) Thanatos606 19:53, May 3, 2012 (UTC) I love your stubborn refusal to use the name Alex Mercer. If the game refers to a character one way, who are you to correct....well....everyone? Do you possess the Prototype Bible? I dont think you do. So please stop your childish and laughable game. Or dont. I smile everytime I see you use Zeus. Like my 2 year old repeating himself. :) 01:30, May 19, 2012 (UTC) S2H Hmmm, is it possible that maybe Alex's mind is still alive in hellers mind, and as an idea for a third game, an internal struggle happens between Mercer and Heller>? PsychoLemon 11:52, May 5, 2012 (UTC) While I'm not here frequently, I would want to ask You people for definite facts. Is it positive, that Alex said in WOI that he's uneatable? Are there other hints, that he might not be 'certainly, fully' dead? Well, if he is... Then this is one of the worst years in my gaming expirience, first ending of ME3, now death of one of my favourite characters?--Venthe Well, after Heller consumed him there was a memory in which Alex told Dana (Right before he locked her and Amaya in the vault) "I am beyond life and death. Heller is too, he just hasn't realized it yet." That and the unconcerned way he faced his death are the only things that have me thinking that he might be capable of surviving within Heller in some form. Ravenfirelight 03:20, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Age In the power of revenge trailer, Alex Mercer looked about 40. And in the game, he looked about 35. Wasn't the first outbreak 14 months ago, and he was only twenty eight or twenty nine. So why does he look so old? Heavyweaponsguy 00:27, April 30, 2012 (UTC)Heavyweaponsguy too much stress i guess? but he shouldn't be older anyways... i dun think a infected can age O___O unknowguy 14:39, May 1, 2012 WTF is wrong with you guys? The Revenge trailer was done using actors, real ones. They have no relation to the in-game face models of game characters. -- 07:02, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Musclemass in Prototype 2 Those arms Alex had most of the time in his appearances looked like his evolved version of Musclemass. It's not like the power was stripped from the game completely, Heller just didn't consume anyone that was capable of giving it to him. (Ultraman468) Shapeshifting Why does the article say Alex can't remove his clothes. In the Anchor comic you can see him wear different clothes, and puts even a jacket on. That's nonsense. --ShenLong Kazama 20:52, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Because he can't. His "clothes" are nothing more than biomass. So unless he's in the mood to mutilate himself, he can't take them off. However, he can easily make his "clothes" disappear into his body and put on normal clothes. Thanatos606 21:34, May 6, 2012 (UTC) So what did he do while living in Flint's cabin? He put on another jacket and weared tank tops and boots. So could he create any form of clothing? --ShenLong Kazama 21:36, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Like I just said, his clothes (the one he's normally seen wearing) are just biomass. He can easily just shapshift different clothing, or just put on normal clothing if he wants to. Thanatos606 21:39, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Protagonist of Prototype 3 and return. Heller maybe powerful than Alex, but still like the Vice President of radical entertainment said "You just played this character and build him up to this huge amount of power. Where do you go next?". Creating another protagonist is possible, but it would kinda be overrated. Plus Alex is the first prototype and the Blacklight virus all by itself. Therefore Mercer is the overall main character. Eventhough Alex was consumed by Heller, I think this does not mark the end of Mercer. As he can ethier A, be cloned or B, part of him left Heller without any memory of what happened in the second outbreak or starts to realize the positive side of humanity. i think he will come back in prototype 3 remember when his arms got torn off, what if he just regenerate from his armsBolandjj98 14:51, June 13, 2012 (UTC)Bolandjj98